Irkalia- Hades Daughter
by Calamitosorum19
Summary: Kali never really believed her mother when she told her about the Greek gods, but on her birthday, she met her grandfather, Poseidon! After they were attacked, Kali's mother decides its time to meet the rest of her family.


The Greek gods cult-like worshippers may have faded away, but their influence never wavered. Even in today's society they thrive. Olympus hovers over the Empire State Building, the Underworld resides around Hollywood, and there is a special camp for the god's mortal offspring, Camp Half-Blood. But this story starts with a young girl in North Carolina, whose world turns upside down on one unlikely day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kali Irving woke up earlier than usual that fateful day. It was her birthday, October 31. She had just turned fourteen and was happier than the past years, because it was the weekend. Kali's mother told her that she was going to meet her grandfather that day.

_Yep, todays really special, _She thought.

"Kali! It's time to wake up! We need to leave in twenty minutes to get over to Virginia Beach by the end of the day." Kali couldn't understand why they couldn't drive down to Nag's Head, but her mom was pretty vague about the circumstances.

"Maybe grandpa isn't as nice as she says he is, if she doesn't want him near where she lives," she wondered aloud. The thunderclouds and the waves outside of their beach house rumbled and splashed violently along the shoreline. She quickly got dressed in a light blue sundress and brushed her long black hair. She put down the brush and stared at her face in the mirror. Slapping her cheeks, trying to bring color to her face, she stared into her dark bottomless eyes. _Why couldn't I have mom's eyes?_

Kali's mom had sea green eyes, and black hair like her own, though her hair was very wild and curly-always moving- while Kali's was pin straight.

Strapping on 3 inch white wedges, Kali opened her bedroom, and ran downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she sat down at the breakfast nook where a freshly poured bowl of cereal was and watched her mother.

"Who's my dad?"

Kali's mother jumped and turned towards her, "Where'd this come from?"

"Well, we're meeting your dad today. I want to meet mine, too."

"Irkalia, everything happens when it is supposed to happen."

Scowling at her name, she replies. "Well, Nerita, I want it to happen now."

"We'll talk this over with my father. They know each other. If you shove, I'll send you to camp in New York."

"Fine. You didn't have to put your foot down." Kali shoved her half eaten bowl of cereal towards Nerita and left the kitchen. She grabbed her tote bag and suitcase from the foyer and made her way outside to the car.

"If you shove, I'll send you to camp in New York," she mocked her mother. She popped the trunk to their little hatchback and threw her suitcase in. Slamming the trunk back down, she opened the passenger door and sat in the car, leaving the door open, listening to the waves rush against the sand. "Blegh, I hate New York. There's only concrete and metal. No life, no death. Just boredom."

"I know. I don't like New York either, but if I do send you there, it's for your protection, sweetie." Nerita opened the trunk and tossed in her suitcase and closed it. She quickly got into the driver's seat and started the car. Kali crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window as Nerita drove away from their beach house, not knowing that it was the last time she'll see this house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a slight traffic jam, but they got to Virginia Beach in three hours. They pulled into a parking lot and stepped out of the car. Kali and Nerita stretched their legs and arms, yawning loudly.

"It's time for lunch," Nerita opened the hatchback and pulled out a cooler, giving it to Kali, then grabbing a blanket. "We'll go down to the beach and wait for my father. There's enough food for the three of us."

Kali threw off her wedges and ran to the beach, jumping as her feet hit the hot sand. "Sweet Jesus! You'd think that the sand would be cool, it's freaking October!"

"It just shows that Apollo is in a good mood today." Nerita didn't believe in most religion, but when it came to the Greek gods, she was adamant that they were real, but we've been to Greece when I was eleven, traveling by boat, and we saw Mt. Olympus. There were no gods there. Kali's mothers aversion to planes was very strange, but Kali knew that many people were scared of it, because of the chance that they'll die in a large metal tube so far above land, plummeting to their death, but Nerita said that it wasn't that that scared her, but making Zeus mad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meeting FREAKING Poseidon for the first time was freaking weird. Mom said that he never officially claimed her as his daughter, saying that their was a prophecy made a long time ago that was still in effect, but to actually learn that Greek gods were real was a real head spin. He told me that he knows my father and in good time he'll reveal himself to me. I didn't understand. Was he another god, like Poseidon, that he couldn't show himself, or was my mother attracted to bad men?

We spent the whole week there, at Virginia Beach, and grandpa dropped in when he could find the time. He told me that he had another child around my age that lives in New York with his mother. "You will meet him when the time comes, in New York. You will not be able to be protected by your mother all the time." It scared me, the thought that we were in danger.

"What do you mean, that my mother would not be able to protect me all the time? Are we in danger?"

"Irkalia, your very existence puts you in danger. All the time, there will be monsters after you. When the time comes, you will leave the ocean and the beach, and leave for New York. There is a special camp for those like you. If your father claims you, you will be more protected. He at least knows of your existence. I can smell his presence on you, but that puts you in more danger. Come, lets put these heavy words behind us and go into the water."

Poseidon always dropped any conversation when it brings up my father. I know for sure now that he is a god, a powerful one. But that's it, there are so many gods, he could be any of those. I'm hoping for Ares, I love violence and blood. War always interested me, so much that it scares my mother at times. I tried to read books on the World Wars, but the words would always jumble up because of my dyslexia, and without it, I couldn't concentrate long enough to get far into the book.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the way back to Nag's Head, Nerita had to make a terrible detour. To New York.

A giant serpent-like creature dragged itself across the road and flipped our car off into the water. My mother was immediately out of the car and facing the creature. I tried to unbuckle the seatbelt, but it was locked in the clasp. I panicked, pulling at the belt, but it just got tighter around my lap and chest. I couldn't move. The car was quickly sinking, the water already up to my midriff.

"Kali! Can you get out of the car?" Mom dodged the serpent as it lunged at her. It slipped into the water and wrapped itself around the car. It giant mouth opened and started to swallow the front of the car. Nerita jumped back into the water and quickly ran towards my side of the car, ripping open the car door. She pulled at the seatbelt. Cursing, the froze some water into a crude knife, and starting sawing at the belt. The belt flew off of me, rolling back into the car.

The car was quickly swallowed as Nerita dragged me through the water away from the giant beast. Done with the car, it sped through the water towards us. Mom froze the water around it, sticking it in place, before she used the crude knife and stabbed its eyes out. It dissolved into bright gold powder, disappearing from the water.

Thankfully, their car was still in good shape, though in water. Nerita opened up her car door, put the car into neutral, and started to push the car out of the water. Once it was out, it was completely dry, even Nerita was dry. Kali glared at her mother for looking like she was never wet, while she shook like a Chihuahua, dripping. Nerita pulled her into a hug and she was immediately dry.

"Oh, honey! I'm so happy that you're okay! That should have never happened. It just shows the reason why there's New York. I think now is the time that we go there."

Still in shock over the whole ordeal, Kali agreed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

Just wanted to let you know that the next chapter of Hyperion is almost done. Keep your fingers crossed.

This is just another story that I was thinking about for a while. Hope it's good.


End file.
